Cinderella Deluxe
by AizentheDevil
Summary: Yukako starts living her childhood dream of becoming a hairdresser. Set between the start of Part 5 and the start of Part 6.
1. Prologue: Memories of The Past

On a nice spring day, two people enter a building. One was a woman in her late 20s and the other was a little girl who was about six. Both of which had black wavy hair. Just from looking at them, it was clear that they were Mother and Daughter. The Mother was named Meisa Yamagishi and the daughter's name being Yukako.

The building was mostly filled with women from various ages be they young or old. All of them had come for one reason: to get their hair done. They had entered a hair salon.

As the Mother talked with the woman at the desk about her and her daughter having an appointment for the day, Yukako looks around. It was clear this was her first time in such a place. One of the things that caught her eye were the chairs that had some kind of dome right above them which some customers had over their heads. Curious, she tugs on her Mother's dress.

"Mommy, what are those things above those chairs?" She asked.

Meisa looked down to her daughter and smiled. "Those are hair dryers, Yukako." She said.

Yukako had never seen dryers like them before. The only kind she knew was the one her Mother would use on the both of them. She became curious about how different it was compared to the handheld one she had at home.

"Can I get something done with my hair that would let me use one of them? I kind of want to try it out." She asked.

"Sure you can, sweetie. I don't see why not." Her Mother said as she and her daughter put on the salon gowns.

The receptionist took Meisa's purse and kept it in a locker for the duration.

Yukako was excited. She took a seat in the chair next to her Mother. Her Mother asked for a simple bob cut while Yukako was going to get her hair straightened through what's called "the silk wrap" method.

The stylist starts things by brushing and combing Yukako's hair thoroughly to relieve her of any knots.

After that, Yukako was brought over to a washing station. The stylist does her work after having her lean her head back. This felt very nice for her. It felt as if she was being treated like a princess and her Mom being the queen. She then brought her head back up after it was shampooed and conditioned. Next a case of large magnetic rollers were brought over to the station and the stylist begins putting them in her hair.

Yukako giggled. "I look like an old lady!" She said as she saw herself in the mirror.

"Well, I'd say you're the cutest little old lady I've seen today." The stylist said.

Next, Yukako went over to one of the dryers and sat under it. She was to sit for an hour. The heat from the hood had a very relaxing effect on her. In fact, she even dozed off for a bit.

Meisa, after getting her haircut and seeing her daughter sleeping under the dryer, thought her daughter looked really cute. She went over to the receptionist and asked her to give her back her purse so she can take a picture of Yukako. The receptionist did as so and Meisa took the picture.

One hour later, the stylist lifts up the hood, wakes Yukako up and brings her over to one of the chairs. She then takes the rollers out. After they were all out, she then moisturizes her hair and starts brushing for a bit before wrapping it with saran wrap. She was going to sit under the dryer again, but this time, it was supposed to be for about twenty minutes. The stylist brings Yukako over to a dryer and has her sit under it.

"Would you like something to drink?" The stylist asked.

"Yes, please." She replied.

The stylist brought her a cup of green tea which Yukako drank while she waited.

Twenty minutes later, the hood was lifted up and wrap was undone. "What do you think?" The stylist asked.

Yukako admired herself in the mirror. She would run her fingers through her now straightened hair and she felt how silky and smooth it was. " **I LOVE IT!** " she said.

Her Mother also liked how her daughter's hair looked. To commemorate, they had the receptionist take a picture of the both of them.

Meisa paid for both of their services which came up to 5339.76 Yen and the both of them would be anticipating their next appointment with Yukako being even more excited to come back. Meisa doesn't know, but her daughter had developed an interest in hair styling.

The next day, Yukako couldn't stop thinking about her first time at the salon. She was thinking about what she would have done the next time she walked in. She couldn't wait to go back but of course, she was growing impatient. She then looked to the dolls she had and got an idea. While she waited to go back, maybe she could bring the experience home in her room where she's the one working on her "customers'" hair. She would go around her house looking for materials to make it feel like a salon. She already had a brush, a comb and a pair of scissors, but there were the other things she didn't have that they did, so she just improvised and tried to recreate them as best as she could.

Meisa went to the cupboard and noticed a few bowls were missing. She thought maybe Yukako went get herself something to eat, but that didn't sound like her. She usually would ask if she wanted a snack.

Meanwhile, in Yukako's room, she would get every little thing set up. There were a couple of chairs with some bowls placed right above them as a way to replicate the dryers at the salon. The other bowls were filled with water so that she could wet the hair of the dolls. She would grab the dolls she had, made it seem like a few of them were waiting for their time, placed a few under the "dryers" after wetting their hair and began to do her work.

"Alright, time to work my magic!" She said excitedly.

She took a Licca doll and began brushing its hair.

"So what brings you here today?" She said.

"Oh, I just need something done for tonight. My movie will be premiering." She said giving the doll a voice similar to how she thinks a movie star would sound.

"Really?! Think I can come to it?!" She asked pretending like she was asked it.

"Well, darling, I might as long as you make me beautiful." She said in the voice.

"Oh trust me, I can do that!" She said.

Yukako decided she was going to curl the doll's hair. Since she didn't have any curlers at home and there was no way her Mother would let her use a curling iron, she brought out a box of crayons, took said crayons out and began rolling them into the doll's hair.

"Okay, now I'm going to need you to sit under the dryer for a while." She said after putting the crayons in the doll's hair and then putting it under one of the makeshift dryers.

Yukako next got her hands on a Princess doll she had and began working on its hair.

"You know, it's not often that I get a chance to style the hair of a princess." She said.

"Is that so? You might get even more today since my family will be throwing a ball-" Yukako said giving it a very elegant sounding voice and cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Say no more, Princess Sayoko!" She said as she tried her best to give the doll a braided hairstyle.

Yukako's bedroom door opened with Meisa behind it. "Sweetie, lunch is-" she said. She was seeing what Yukako had done with her room. It was set up like a little hair salon. "Oh. My. Gosh. This is just so adorable! Did you do this all yourself?!" She asked.

Yukako knods her head. "Mhmm! Yes, Mommy!" She said.

"Aw, my little girl's a little hairdresser! Hold on let me get the camera!" Meisa said as she went to get her camera. She came back with it.

"Okay, now smile!" She exclaimed.

Yukako smiles as her Mom takes the picture of her daughter and her little salon.

The next week, Yukako and Meisa went back to the salon as part of regular weekly appointments. With each of these appointments, Yukako became something of a social butterfly. She would talk with the other customers and make friends with them as they all got their hair done. Yukako would always get something new done with her hair. One time, she got a French braid, another time she got a bouffant, and another one she even got a perm, making her naturally wavy hair even curlier.

When Yukako's birthday came around in the Summer, she had received presents relating to her newfound passion. Ranging from various hairstyling tools and many books on the subject. She was really happy with this.

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy!" she exclaimed as she hugged them.

"You're welcome." They both said.

One day in school, she handed out invitations for a slumber party she was going to have at her family's villa. She also gave one to her next door neighbor Chiho. Because of how much Chiho's parents would fight, Yukako felt that she should be able to get away from their constant arguing even if it was just for one night.

At the villa, the party had started. Yukako made sure she had everything she and the girls would need. From snacks to hair accessories to board games, she had it all. Her own pajamas had strawberries on them.

Almost instantly, she insisted on starting with doing each other's hair. It was going to be the first time she tried her hand at styling actual hair instead of a doll's. She brought everything out that they could use. She got behind one girl and began braiding her hair. She looked over to Chiyo who wasn't joining in on it.

"Hey Chiho, is there anything in particular you'd like done?" She asked as she braided the other girl's hair.

"Hmm? Oh, no. To be honest, I'm not really into this kind of thing. Feel free to do whatever you want with it." Chiho said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay." Yukako said. She finishes braiding the one girl's hair. She had combined two braids and made them one. She then went over to Chiho and began working on her hair. She brought some ball curlers and began rolling them into Chiho's hair. "Trust me, this will look great when it's done. You can even sleep with these things in if you want." She added as she rolled her hair.

"Okay." Chiho said.

"So, what do you plan on doing when you grow up?" She asked as she continued rolling Chiho's hair.

"Well, I plan on becoming a writer." Chiho told her.

"Really? That sounds so cool! I guess you can all guess what job I want to have!" Yukako said.

"A hairdresser!" One girl said while working another one's hair.

"I think you'd be a great one, Yukako! I really like what you did with my hair!" Said the girl whose hair Yukako braided.

Yukako enjoyed being praised by the other girls. It felt nice hearing how talented she was working with hair. She knew that this was clearly her calling.

As the years passed, Yukako wouldn't go to the salon as regularly as she used to. She would still get her hair done there mainly for special occasions like when a relative was getting married. Her passion would also change from hair styling to a boy named Koichi Hirose. She would mostly be the one doing her own hair rather than doing her friend's and she obviously was growing out of practicing on dolls. She would also become a little less sociable and began to scare people with an intimidating look on her face.

One day, she was shot with an arrow that would end up changing her life. The arrow had given her a Stand. It gave her the power to manipulate her hair at will. Because of this, her salon appointments went from rare to her no longer going. She felt it was unnecessary.

Present Day and two years after that one fateful Summer in Morioh, Yukako, now 18, sat with her boyfriend Koichi showing the photos of her in her Mother's photo album including the one of her and her doll salon. She had also had her hair done in two buns with braids. She saw it in a magazine and thought it would look cute on her.

"So what do you think, Koichi?" Yukako asked.

"I think these were really cute. It was sweet seeing how you used to be when you were little." He said. He looked at the clock on her wall. "Oh, I think we should get going. Jotaro said he was going to be bringing his daughter to show her around Morioh." He said as he got off her bed and headed out.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right there." She said getting up. She would follow Koichi shortly. The two of them were going to the cafe to meet Jotaro's daughter Jolyne.

Author's Note: This fic will involve a lot of hairstyling terminology, a field I have no actual experience in. I mainly looked these things up online. If anybody reading this has experience in hairdressing, please PM me and help me out on how to write about it. I'm always open to ideas on how I can improve.


	2. Sisterhood and A Renewed Passion

Yukako arrives with Koichi at the cafe where Jotaro was with Josuke and Okuyasu. There was somebody new among them. It was Jotaro's 9-year old daughter, Jolyne, who came along with Jotaro to Morioh for her Spring Break. She was a little girl with black hair which was up in two pigtails.

Josuke looked to them. "Oh, Koichi, Yukako! Come here, I'd like you two to meet my grandniece, Jolyne!" He said.

Jolyne looked to Koichi and Yukako with a smile. "Hi." She said.

"Hello, Jolyne. I'm Koichi and this is my girlfriend, Yukako." Koichi said as he held out his hand which Jolyne shook.

"Nice to meet you." Yukako said beaming at how cute Jotaro's daughter was. She also shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Yukako!" Jolyne said. She marveled at Yukako's hair. She thought it looked really cool.

Jotaro, in his usual stoic way, glanced over at Koichi. He had came back to Morioh to talk with him about something.

Yukako and Koichi sat down and talked for a bit with everyone. They also placed their orders when the waiter came out. Jotaro ordered coffee as did Josuke and Okuyasu. Koichi ordered for a simple glass of water, Yukako asked for some mint tea and Jotaro ordered some fruit juice for Jolyne. They drank and talked a bit about what was going on in their lives and what plans they had now that they graduated High School.

Jotaro got up. "Excuse me. But I need to talk to Koichi alone." He said.

"O-Okay, Mr. Kujo." Koichi said as he left with Jotaro. He doesn't know yet, but Jotaro is going to assign a mission to him.

Yukako had also gotten up, but she was going to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the women's restroom, Yukako had just finished washing her hands. She then noticed Jolyne was with her.

"Oh, hey Jolyne." Yukako said.

"Hi, Yukako." Jolyne said.

"So did you have to use the bathroom too?" Yukako asked.

"No. There's something I wanted to say." Jolyne said.

"Okay, what is it?" Yukako asked.

"I... I really like your hair." Jolyne said.

"Oh, thanks. I did it myself. Do you really like it?" Yukako said with a smile.

"Yeah! It sort of looks like Sailor Moon's!" Jolyne said.

"You must be a huge fan." Yukako said. Yukako never mentioned it to some people, but she was a huge fan of Sailor Moon when she was in Middle School.

"Yeah! She's my favorite superhero! I love the way she fights the bad guys!" Jolyne exclaimed almost going into full fan girl mode. "Anyway, do you think you could do my hair like that?" Jolyne asked.

Yukako couldn't believe it. It had been so long since she got to do someone else's hair. She would ask Koichi if she could give him a haircut, but he usually declined and said that he liked it the way it was. She then smiled at Jolyne. "Of course. It's been a while since I last did someone else's hair, but I'll do my best." She said.

Jolyne's eyes glistened. She was really excited. She couldn't wait to see how it would look on her.

Yukako first undid Jolyne's pigtails, brought out a hairbrush from her purse and started brushing her hair. "So which one's your favorite?" She asked while brushing.

"Huh?" Jolyne said staying still as Yukako worked her magic.

"In Sailor Moon, which one's your favorite?" Yukako asked.

"Wait, you like Sailor Moon too?!" Jolyne asked sounding surprised.

Yukako chuckled. "Yeah, I was really into it when I was in Middle School. My favorite was Sailor Venus. I always admired how beautiful she was and I wished that I could be even half as good looking as her someday." Yukako said as she brushed Jolyne's hair.

"My favorite's Sailor Moon. She's so pretty and I like how funny she can be." Jolyne said.

"Yeah, that's Usagi for you." She said.

"Who?" Jolyne asked.

"Usagi. Y'know, Sailor Moon?" Yukako asked. She didn't know it, but Sailor Moon's "secret" identity went by a different name in America.

"Don't you mean Serena?" Jolyne asked.

"Um, no? Over here, her name is Usagi." Yukako said sounding confused as she finished brushing Jolyne's hair. She then put one side of her hair in a bun and began braiding the same side of it.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We both know one thing, Sailor Moon is the coolest superhero ever!" Jolyne said.

"That's true." Yukako said with a grin. She then wrapped the braid around the first bun just like her own. She then makes the second and works on the second braid.

"Yukako?" Jolyne asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Would it be okay if I called you "Big Sis?""

Yukako felt really flattered. This little girl was really taking a liking to her. She smiled again. "I don't see why not. Sure, but only if you'll let me do one thing." She said.

"What is it?" Jolyne asked.

"I'll let you if you'll let me call you "Little Sis."" Yukako said back. She wraps the second braid around the second bun and finishes giving her what she wanted. She then combined both braids into one more going down. "So what do you think?" She asked.

Jolyne gasped. " **I LOVE IT! THANK YOU, YUKAKO! YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER!** " She exclaimed hugging her "Big Sister."

"Thank you." Yukako said hugging her "Little Sister" back. "With this, I'm sure you'll get to meet your own Tuxedo Mask someday." She said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Jolyne asked.

"Yeah. I knew somebody who did the same thing for me and a lot of people. Unfortunately, she isn't with us anymore." She said. Yukako was referring to the late Aya Tsuji.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. She must've meant a lot to you." Jolyne said.

"She did. It was because of her, me and Koichi got together. She told me how she wanted to be like the Fairy Godmother and help girls find true love." Yukako said.

"Would that make you Cinderella? Because you're really pretty just like her." Jolyne said.

Yukako smiled at her "Little Sister." "I guess you can say that. Now let's go back out. Everybody's waiting." She said as she held Jolyne's hand as they left the bathroom. They looked like they really could've been sisters. Even though she hadn't done another girl's hair for so long, it seems like she still has the talent for it. She thought that maybe this is what Aya meant by being like The Fairy Godmother. Perhaps it was time to get back to following her dream of becoming a hairdresser both for her and to continue the work of Aya Tsuji. She then left the bathroom with Jolyne and returned to everyone outside.

Koichi returned with Jotaro and they both saw Yukako and Jolyne come out.

Jolyne ran over to Jotaro. "Daddy, Daddy, what do you think of my hair?! Big Sis Yukako did it!" She exclaimed.

Jotaro looked down at his daughter. He smiles and rubs her head. "It looks really cute on you, Jolyne."

The waiter then came out and gave them the bill which Jotaro paid.

"Well, we need to go now. Say bye, Jolyne." Jotaro said.

"Bye! I hope to see you all again soon!" Jolyne said as she waved.

"Bye-bye!" Josuke and the group said to her waving goodbye.

"So Koichi, what did Jotaro talk to you about?" Okuyasu asked.

"I think I already know what it is. Did Jotaro ask you to go to Italy?" Josuke asked.

"How did you know?" Koichi asked.

"He asked me about the same thing, but I said no. What did you say?" Josuke asked.

"I decided to go." Koichi said.

Everyone was surprised by this answer. Especially Yukako.

"Koichi, I'd love to go to Italy with you!" She said. She sighs. "It sounds so romantic! Sailing on the gondolas of Venice with you, eating the best Italian food! Oh, I can just picture it!" Yukako exclaimed dreamily.

"It's not a vacation, Yukako. Jotaro told me that I have to go look for somebody named Haruno Shiobana. He also told me that I need to go alone." Koichi explained.

"Oh. Well, be careful on your search. And one more thing..." Yukako's face then turned into a scowl. "Don't you even think of cheating on me with this Haruno or some slut in Italy, understand?!" She threatened.

"Yes, yes! I understand completely! I promise that I would never think of doing such a thing!" Koichi said feeling intimidated. They had been dating for two years, but he still didn't like it when Yukako got like that.

Yukako's scowl softened. "That's good." She said.

"I don't think Koichi would do that, let alone with Haruno. Jotaro showed me a picture and it's a guy." Josuke said.

"Oh. Well, then I really have nothing to worry about." Yukako said in a much calmer tone.

"Anyway, I take it you did Jolyne's hair in the bathroom. It looks great on her." Josuke said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks! Speaking of which, I actually have something to say regarding it." Yukako said.

"What is it?" Koichi asked.

"I decided that I want to get back into following my childhood dream! And that is to become a hairdresser!" She exclaimed.

"Considering your Stand's power, I can see it working out." Josuke said.

"You have no idea! She even showed me photos of how far her passion for it goes back!" Koichi said.

They continued to hang out and talk for a while before heading back home.

Yukako decided to make one more stop before going home. She passed by a hair salon named Salon Glance. She stood at the front door. She hadn't thought about going into a salon for so long especially with Love Deluxe. She also noticed that there was a sign saying that they were hiring. To her, that might as well have said. "Welcome back, Yukako."

 _ **(To be continued...)**_


	3. A Return to Form

Yukako decided to step in and feelings of nostalgia came over her. The calming hum of the dryers, the smells of shampoo, conditioner and hairspray, the sound of conversations between clients and stylists and the overall sense of community. To her, it felt like she was home again. She walked up to the receptionist.

Excuse me, I saw that you were looking to hire someone and I would like to talk to the manager about working here. My name is Yukako Yamagishi." She said.

"I'll get right on that. Please wait while I get her." The receptionist said.

Yukako sat and waited for the manager. As she waited, she noticed a young woman and her daughter sitting next to each other as they got their hair done. It was a heartwarming thing to see. It reminded of her first time stepping into a salon.

The manager came out of her office. The receptionist told her about how someone was looking for work. The manager was a woman in her late 20s with blonde hair that was in a high curly ponytail. Her name was Mari. "Are you Yukako?" She asked going over to her.

"Yes, ma'am." She said standing up and then going over to her to shake her hand. She then went into Mari's office. She sat in front of her feeling confident.

"Okay, first off, are you what can be described as a people person?" Mari asked.

"Well, I guess I can say I am." Yukako said. She didn't want to admit that she rarely socialized with people other than Koichi and his group of friends. She hadn't even met his family yet. She was worried that if she said that she wasn't, she'd be rejected.

"Okay. Have you worked on hair before?" Mari asked. She noticed she was a little unsure of her answer.

"Yes I have. I've actually honed my craft ever since I was 6. It's always been my dream to be a hairdresser ever since my Mother first took me to get my hair done." Yukako said.

"Interesting. I guess that means I won't need to ask why you want to work here. Do you have any recent experience?" Mari asked.

"Yes. I did a little girl's hair earlier today." Yukako said using Jolyne as a reference.

"Oh, so you're good with children? That's very nice to hear. Y'know, most stylists usually have a difficult time working with them. Moving on, what do you think you can bring here?" Mari asked.

"I think I could be a real credit to your business, ma'am. You have my word that I'll do my absolute best to make you glad you hired me." Yukako said. Mari was technically right about being good with children. Aside from Jolyne, she did do the hair of other little girls, but that was at the slumber party she had when she was 7.

"Well, let's hope so if you get the job. Anyway, will you be working here full or part time?" Mari asked.

"Full-time. I graduated High School recently." Yukako said.

"Alright. Last question, will you be working here on weekdays or the weekend?" Mari asked.

"I'd say... both. I really do want to work here as much as possible." Yukako said.

"Sounds like you'll be a very dedicated worker. Now I know I said that was the last question for the interview, but this is the real last one. How does Monday work for you?" Mari asked.

"You mean..." Yukako asked sounding excited.

"That's right. You got the job." Mari said.

Yukako was trying hard not to get too excited. She had finally landed the job of her dreams. "Oh, thank you! I promise you won't regret hiring me!" She said as she left the office.

"Okay, see you then." Mari said.

Yukako walked home before running into Koichi.

Koichi noticed that she was absolutely happy about something. "Hey, Yukako. What's going on?" He asked.

"Koichi, I have great news! I'm going to be working at a hair salon!" She said excitedly.

"Wow, congratulations on getting the job, Yukako!" He said.

"Thanks! I'm starting work on Monday! Well, I gotta go brush up on things." She said before heading home.

Yukako returned home. She then saw her parents. "Mom, Dad, I just got a job at a hair salon! I'm finally going to go for my childhood dream!" Yukako exclaimed.

"Oh, that's great to hear. We're sure you'll do great." Her Dad said.

Her Mom sighed. "I still remember how excited you would always get about the salon." She said reminiscing on those days.

After dinner, Yukako returned to her room. She then pulled out some of the old hairstyling books she had so that she could get back in the groove of doing somebody else's hair again.

Come Monday, Yukako headed straight for Salon Glance to begin her first day. She changed into her work uniform which was sent to her home right after getting the job. She carried her own supplies in her bag to save the salon money. Once she came in, she was absolutely ready for whatever the customers would want.

"Good of you to show up, Yukako. Just go over to that chair and then you can begin work." Mari said pointing at one of the chairs.

Yukako did just that and set her supplies down on the counter.

A woman in her early twenties entered. She had a slim body and brown mid-length hair. Mari told her that there was a chair not being used and it was Yukako's.

Yukako was ready for whatever the customer wanted. As the woman took her seat, Yukako put a cloak around her.

The woman seemed very wary of Yukako. She didn't really come off as very inviting.

"I need something really nice looking. I'm going to be meeting my boyfriend tonight." The woman said.

Yukako nodded her head. She brought out her supplies. She decided to start by brushing her hair.

Mari saw how the woman was and noted how Yukako wasn't being very talkative with her customer despite claiming to be a people person in the interview.

Yukako continued brushing before switching over to a comb.

The customer gradually began to feel more easy around Yukako.

Yukako then gave the customer's hair a quick wash as so she could manage it more. She lathers her hair with the shampoo and the conditioner before bringing her head back up and wrapping her hair in a towel.

"You're doing pretty good. I can't wait to see how it'll look when it's done." The customer said.

"Thank you." Yukako said.

After a while, Yukako started combing her hair again, but this time she had brought out the scissors to make sure the cut would come out symmetrical. She then teased the customer's hair up to give it an elevated look. She then started braiding her bangs to complete it. "What do you think?" She asked.

The customer checked her new hairstyle in the mirror and admired how it looked. "I love it! And I'm sure he'll love it too!" She said before paying Yukako. "By the way, I didn't quite catch your name. What was it?" She asked before leaving.

"I'm Yukako." She stated.

"Yukako. Well, I'll be sure to recommend you to anybody I know if they need something done." The customer said.

"Thank you. Please come again!" Yukako said.

Mari was glad the customer left satisfied. She saw that Yukako is quite talented, but her socialization and demeanor need work.

Yukako's next customer was a woman in her mid 40s whose auburn hair was starting to go gray. When she got to Yukako's chair, she sat down. "I just need a dye job and I'll be on my way." She said.

Yukako nodded her head at the woman's request and put the color cape around her. It was clear that the woman wanted to hide her gray hairs. She then put on a pair of latex gloves.

"Are you the new girl here? I haven't seen you here before." The customer asked.

"Yes, I started today." Yukako said as she brushed her hair. She decided to go for a single process dye job. After brushing it thoroughly, she then gets out a comb so to help with sectioning the woman's hair as so she could focus on the gray areas.

"Well, let's both hope you know what you're doing." She said as she prepared for the process.

Yukako didn't pay any mind to what she said. She had gotten the dye ready and then lifted the customer's hair and deposited it before getting the dye brush out, mixed the dye and then began applying to the areas she needed work on.

The customer felt that Yukako was doing quite a decent job dying her hair. She seemed like she really knew what she was doing.

Yukako then put a cap on the woman's head to keep the dye from staining the floor and possibly her work space. She also took off the gloves to put on a new pair.

After ten minutes, the dye had set in. Yukako took the cap off. The finished results made the customer very happy. "I feel young again! Thank you, miss!" She said before paying Yukako.

Later, another customer came in. She was wearing a hood that was covering her head. From the fact she didn't take it off while talking with Mari, it was clear she was embarrassed about how bad her hair looked. The girl then walked over to Yukako. She then took off her hood and revealed it to be a matted tangled mane. It seemed like it hadn't had a brush run through it for days.

Yukako looked at it and was in total shock. This girl desperately needed her help. "Oh my. You need this. What would you like to have done?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know. Surprise me. Cut it all off for all I care." She moaned.

Yukako was devastated hearing her talk like that. To her, a girl's hair is her life. She had to do something to get her spirits up. She lightly spritzed her hair. She then lightly wets her hair before applying the deep conditioner which she let's sit for an hour.

After the hour passes, Yukako begins to untangle the knots both with her hands and with the comb. Some of the more difficult mats she trimmed with scissors. After a good rinse, the mats and tangles were gone, but Yukako wasn't done. The customer said to surprise her, so that's what she was going to get.

Yukako used Love Deluxe to shoot strands of her hair onto the customer's. She wanted to give her a style she wouldn't forget. She would form sections of hair into the shape of flower petals. Each section would resemble a different one.

The customer looked at it and was absolutely surprised with how it looked. She felt like she could cry from how beautiful it was. She hugged Yukako and paid her before leaving.

Yukako felt proud of what she did.

Mari was amazed. It didn't even seem real when she saw Yukako's work with that customer. That was on a near professional level.

Later on, the day would draw to a close. Yukako made sure every customer left with a smile. She got her things ready and was about to head home.

"Wait. I need to talk to you about something." Mari said.

Yukako turned around. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh no, far from it. You've been doing very well for your first day. I especially loved what you did with that one girl who came in here. I just have one criticism to make." Mari said.

"What is it?" Yukako asked.

"During your interview, you said you were a people person but I didn't see you really socialize with your customers." Mari said.

Yukako fiddled with a lock of her hair. She was hoping she wouldn't get fired for lying. "I'm sorry." She stated.

"It's alright. I won't fire you. I just wanted to give you this word of advice. One of the key elements of being a hairdresser is to always make the customer feel welcome. Strike up a conversation with them and listen to what they have to say whether things are going well or if they aren't. You want them to feel like you can be their friend. I hope we can get a chance to improve on this. Do you understand?" Mari asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try to do better. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said before leaving.

"Bye-Bye!" Mari said before locking up.

(Author's Note: As I said before, I don't have any experience in hairstyling or how to work at a salon, so I don't know if my info's right. Those who do are free to PM me with how I can improve on writing for both.)


End file.
